ReaderxMikeyXLeatherhead (Sleepover)
by Butterly Koi
Summary: Leatherhead had another nightmare, You and Mikey go to comfort him. (I do not own the song)


You awoke with a sick feeling, not a nauseated one, the one where you knew something was wrong, a tight feeling in your gut. You rolled over to check your alarm clock. The red glowing numbers read 2:43 am. You sighed, rubbed your eyes and slowly rose from your bed. The only person that came to mind was Leatherhead. The poor alligator would have frequent nightmares of the tortures and pain the Kraang had caused him, and you and Mikey being his closest friends, you both would often check up on him.

You slipped on some shoes and exited your room. As you entered the living room, you saw Mikey grabbing a blanket off the couch and began to fold it. "Hey, Mikey." You called out softly. Mikey turned to you, not being startled by your sudden appearance. "Hey dudette." He said back. "Almost ready?" You asked walking up next to him. "Yeah, I think LH will appreciate a blanket." Mikey said placing the folded blanket under his arm. You nodded as you both exited the lair, into the sewers.

As you both walked, you tuned out most sounds; that included water drippings and the scuttling of rats. Mikey broke the silence. "Isn't it weird how we always know when something is up with Leatherhead?" He asked. "I know, but who else is going to check up on him when the rest of the guys are intimidated by him?" You said. Mikey replied with a "Yeah." Both of you knew Leatherhead is super strong and may be scary looking, but LH really is a, as Mikey would say, "A pussycat."

You both soon came upon LH's hideout. Mikey and you peeked around the corner and found Leatherhead sitting against the wall, his hands on his head as roughly growled. "Hey Leatherhead." Mikey called out softly. Leatherhead jerked his head up and a growl rumbled loudly in his chest. "Easy buddy, it's me, Mikey and (Y/N)." Mikey said soothingly. LH relaxed and dropped his guard. You walked over in front of LH and stroked his head. You noticed something odd and rested you hand on his head. "You're shaking." You said quietly. LH rarely trembled after a nightmare, this nightmare he had was particularly bad.

"Lay down buddy, we brought a blanket, we can have a sleepover!" Mikey said cheerfully. Leatherhead laid down on his belly as Mikey fluffed the blanket and threw it onto LH. You sat down next to Leatherhead as you let his arm lay on your lap as you pet him and leaned back against him. Mikey sat next to the wall and coaxed LH to place his head on his lap. LH did so and Mikey stroked Leatherhead's head. "You comfy LH?" Mikey asked. It was quiet for a few moments until LH sighed, "Yes, thank you."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Leatherhead's shaking died down to light trembling. "I appreciate you, my friends, for being here." LH spoke up. "No problem Leatherhead." You said. "That's what best bros are for." Mikey said. "Hey that reminds me, who wants to hear a joke?" Mikey also said.

The next few minutes, you and Mikey told some jokes and some puns, sometimes earning some polite laughs or a couple of groans. "I use to have a fear of hurdles, but then I got over it!" You said. "Uh that's lame!" Mikey exclaimed. "I found it rather amusing." LH chuckled. "What about this one, a teacher says to her student, "Jonny, give me a sentence with the word geometry. Jonny says, "An acorn was planted and it grew and realized, "Gee, I'm a tree."" Mikey said. "Ahh, that's clever." You laughed. LH only chuckled.

Several bad puns and jokes later, LH stopped trembling and the only movements he made was his slow breathing. Mikey yawned. "How long has it been?" He asked. "Maybe an hour but it doesn't matter, it's just great hanging out with just the three of us." You said drowsily. "Yes, it is." LH said. "Ditto" Mikey included.

A few minutes of silence later, Mikey decided to break it. "Hey (Y/N), sing us a song." He said. You were surprised by the request. "Wait, what…why?" You asked. "I don't know, I think a lullaby fits the mood, what do you think LH?" He asked. "I do not mind." LH answered. "See, he agrees."

What were you going to sing? The guys are probably too tired to care, and there is no judgment because you three are such good friends. Your mind raced to think of a good song, nursery rhymes, songs parents sing to their kids, but then the perfect song hit you. "Oh, I thought of one!" You said. "Well then go ahead." Mikey said. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath.

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon

I'll wrap you in rainbows

And rock you to sleep again.

Teddy bears of pink,

Ducks and lambs of white,

Don't you cry dear, I'm here now

I'll be your nightlight.

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon

I'll wrap you in rainbows,

and rock you to sleep again.

Smiles to cure the frowns,

Twirling and tumbling in laughter

Someday life will always be,

Happily ever after

Nevermore will the storms come

to destroy your little world

Nevermore will the waters rise

'till the mountains no longer touch the skies

Stars and moons and air balloons

Fluffy clouds to the horizon

I'll wrap you in rainbows

and rock you to sleep again.

I'll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again...

You looked over to Leatherhead who was sleeping peacefully with light snoring, you looked over to Mikey who was out like a light and snoring almost as loud as Donnie's drill. You held in your laughter, wishing you had a camera to take a picture. You sighed and snuggled into Leatherhead. Humming the lullaby to yourself before you to, fell fast asleep.


End file.
